1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for minimizing a data transition, and more particularly, to a data transition minimization method and a data transition minimization circuit which can minimize a transition between data having different color information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional data transition minimization method is adapted to perform a comparison between two data which are outputted adjacent to each other in time and determine based on the comparison result whether to invert data to be currently outputted.
However, in the case where the conventional method is applied to a display device which consecutively outputs data having different color information, little transition reduction effect can be seen.